147024-voice-acting-appreciation-thread
Content ---- ---- It's an example of something this MMO chose to do right compared with an MMO that chooses not to. It also shows why I'm that much more impressed with WS due to my previous experiences with bad voice acting in MMOs. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, definitely. They really nailed the Mechari's tendency toward subtlety and stealth. Heck, Mechari player voices are so subtle, you can't even hear them! Edited November 16, 2015 by DoctorCorvex | |} ---- ---- So we're talking about the player voice acting? | |} ---- I was joking about the lack of VO for player Mechari, yes. Carbine needs to get on that... The NPC's though, I agree, sound great. Edited November 16, 2015 by DoctorCorvex | |} ---- I see what you did there *high five* Think if I had a favourite NPC wise it'd be most of the Chua...I say most because i genuinely don't like Mondo Edited November 16, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- +1 | |} ---- Thank you so much for your efforts! I hope you and the actors continue adding great voices to this game for years to come. | |} ---- I'd also like to state that fantastic voice acting really enhances the WildStar experience for myself and many others. Major kudos & thanks to the entire dev team for their hard work on such a great game! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Have you tried re-installing the sound drivers to your Mechari? | |} ---- We tried reinstalling the sound drivers but couldn't find them online because the manufacturer is no longer in service ;) | |} ---- ---- Fun facts! The level up announcer is also our trailer announcer and the zone synopsis guy. Also... Jariel from the Datacubes! (Mr. Fred Tatasciore) The Red Caretaker is the same as our Green Caretaker and did those switches from sane to not all together in session. The talented Mr. JB Blanc is his voice. :) | |} ---- ---- That's brilliant thanks for the info. I would never have pegged the red caretaker and green caretaker being the same person. Both of those voice actors that you mentioned done an amazing job and there is alot of fantastic voice acting in the game but those are the two that stood out the most for me. Edited December 7, 2015 by Scarran | |} ---- mmm, JB Blanc; or Hesker, as I call him because I didn't know his real name for a long time. He could read just a list of words and he'd have my full attention; dude has a great voice. Too bad the enitrety of the Caretaker logs aren't voiced, I don't think I'd ever leave an Exo-lab if they were. Not enough JB for my ears! :wub: I quite like Axis Pheydra, Lex, several of the Chua, and Emperor Myrcalus, as well. I'm sure there are others but those are the ones who popped into my head at the time of this writing. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's my favorite Aurin voice, it reminds me of a baby sitter I really liked when I was a little kid. Personally, my favorite voice overall is the narrator/level up guy. Edited December 1, 2015 by Sigma081 | |} ---- ---- Awesome to know, thanks for the info! WildStar voice acting really makes leveling alts a pleasant experience even when dying (repeatedly) in ProtoStar or other dungeons. I also am a bit silly and I switch my Transmat bind point and use it randomly just to hear the snarky comments. How many of these silly comments (for dying/binding/teleporting) are there!? I haven't heard a repeat of ANY of them! Edited December 2, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- ---- ---- So for the Holocrypt we have about 100 different options, the bindings have about 50, and the recalls have about 80. So there are LOTS of choices :) You will eventually hear them all if you keep playing, but not so often that they'll get annoying I think. :) | |} ---- Have to say I **LOVE** the level up announcer. Made me chuckle every single time and again on every alt. Never gets old. The zone synopsis are great too. I figured the two sides of the caretaker were the same actor, but didn't realise he did those switches in the same session. Must have been a lot of fun doing those sessions. Is there any video footage of the Wildstar voice actors recording their lines? I've seen this in other games and it's always fun to put faces to the voices. | |} ---- And the taxi has about a thousand, right? Every time I'm sure I've heard them all he says something new that makes me lov-- enjoy him all over again. Edited December 7, 2015 by Atomicpanda | |} ---- Holy flipping pancakes! O_O That's a LOT of lines! Thanks for the info! | |} ---- ---- Totally agree. The sounds in WS are amazing. Heck, they're so good that when a sound decision isn't so great it really stands out, like obnoxious mini pet noises (Space dagun, chompys, etc) or overly loud housing decor (marauder grill, etc). But over all sound in this game is great. | |} ---- WTB 'Mute all pet sounds' and 'Mute all housing sounds' toggles in Sound Options. | |} ---- ---- ----